After Deal
by Origina8
Summary: Akiyama was gone for good in the last stage of the Liar game but unexpectedly Yokoya came and offered him a deal. ( an alternate deal between akiyama and yokoya) It has something to do about our beloved Kanzaki Nao? What will become of this? My first fanfic. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Liar Game

* * *

(the door closes)

"AKIYAMA-SAN!"

Nao now cried in front of the door unable to do anything. She can't believe that Akiyama who helped her through the entire game as lost in debt because he wanted to protect her. That time she cried more than she has ever done before. Akiyama who should have been saved is in debt because of her.

That time Nao regrets why is she is always so stupidly honest and how she trust people so easily. Because of that, for once, she wanted to hate herself for being the reason of a close friend's downfall.

* * *

The door closed behind Akiyama. He heard Nao shout his name before the door entirely closes. His footsteps were heavy as he followed the woman agent. Hearing his footsteps, his mind roamed. He has a debt because of Nao.

'I'm in debt because I want to protect her'

He grunted. With that, he accepted it. How stupid he was that he went so far as to go in debt just to save the girl that resembles so strongly of her mother. He smiled.

'At least I've saved her' he smiled.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden halt of the agent in front of him.

"Akiyama-sama, your debt will be settled here"

He was ready. He went inside the door and looked inside. He looked around and surprised to see someone he knew very well.

"You-"

"Akiyama, nice to see you again"

"Why did you come back?"

He smiled and pulled a piece of cloth beside him revealing millions of cash.

"I have a proposal" He said to him looking amused. "I'll pay for your debt and you go back to your game. In one condition…" Yokoya's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

Akiyama just looked at him with his usual cool stance but surprisingly serious.

"After the game, I want…Kanzaki Nao"

Akiyama did not flinch but his face changed from an observant yet cool into a serious and cursing expression on his face which caused Yokoya to widen his smile.

"Why Nao?" Akiyama said with an edge.

"Simple. I've taken a liking to her" He said looking at the screen. "I think it's a fair trade. You'll be able to save her until the very end of the game and win. If you lose, Nao will be saved by me and your debts adding this proposal will something you have to pay. If you win, Nao will also be saved and you can pay your debt to me."

Akiyama looked at him intently.

"Either way, Nao will be saved. Isn't that enough Akiyama?"

"She's not a toy, Yokoya" He said threateningly.

"I know Akiyama but she's still a woman. Not just a woman, she survived this game by just her beliefs that is clearly a disadvantage in this game. She's a rare one. Other than being stupidly honest, she has an ability that she doesn't know of. She might even have the key to win this game. You have a perfect ally, Akiyama. Let me tell you," Yokoya stepped closer to him and whispered on his ear. "She's wasted if she's with you. Would you really want her to live with your lies? She's better off without you. After all after this game, your paths will surely not cross again"

Akiyama looked at him now calm and answered. Unexpectedly, Yokoya sa something in Akiyama.

"She'll be more in danger if I left her with the likes of you. Besides, she'll never go with you if you get her through a proposal like that"

"Oh really? Underestimating me, Akiyama? Do you know who Kanzaki Nao really is? Someone often left by you and deceive her is the least she really needs. Someone who wouldn't do that to her and give her what she wants and needs. Who else would that be if it isn't me?" He grinned.

He roamed around the room and looked at Akiyama again.

"You usually accept this if it's to save her ignoring even her emotions. You've just done it a while ago. Because she looks like and acts like your mother, you want to save her, right? Unless…"

Yokoya showed Akiyama an evil grin.

"You like her" Yokoya laughed looking at the calm Akiyama. "How pathetic! You couldn't even say it to her. Well, if that's the case, I'll change the rules a bit"

He turned and looked at him again seriously.

"The rules are the same. I suppose I could say this as our little after game after all this. We're going to let Nao choose. After this game, you won't talk, call or see Nao for a month. It's a fair chance for both of us."

"Changing methods, I see. Just to take the rare girl" he baffled.

Yokoya grinned back. "Don't become a sore loser Akiyama. It's unbecoming. I'm not changing methods, I do what I see deem fit for the one you've always lied to. Remember this, Nao is the one who saved me from this game. I gave you this option because of her. If you don't mind…Akiyama, the clock's ticking. Make your decision or Nao will not be saved." He smiled mischievously and presented him with a contract.

"There's no going back, Akiyama"

* * *

Akiyama's back in the game where Yokoya continued to watch the game.

Suddenly he laughed.

"Foolish Akiyama, I will never let you have her. Before a month goes by, Kanzaki Nao is mine"

Yokoya laughed as it echoes throughout his room.

* * *

**AN:** My first fanfic. Please go easy on me but still comments and reviews are very welcome :) Thank you for reading this :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Origina8 here . I saw your reviews and I was very glad that you thought of it as fine. My apologies for taking me so long to update this particular fanfic. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

The game ended, they all won. Akiyama's debt is void. The condition of Kanzaki Nao to Yokoya still stands as Yokoya changed the rules and now given a month.

Continuing this story on the cliff of the island…..

"Can you live with my lies?" Akiyama asked. 'Why am I asking this?'

"I guess so"

From that answer, Akiyama's heart ached. 'Do I really like this girl?'

"Nao"

"What is it?"

"Remember this. How far away I am, how long we will not see each other, please don't lose faith in me."

Those words echo in Nao and how she knew it would never leave her.

"What are you saying, Akiyama-san? I'm your partner, aren't I? I trust you"

With that, the day of the last game finally ended.

* * *

Two weeks has already passed, Nao and Akiyama never seen each other since then.

On this particular day, someone suddenly knocked on Nao's door in her apartment.

"Coming!"

She opened the door and was surprised as she saw Yokoya on her doorstep.

"Yokoya-san!"

Nao's face both filled with shock and doubt. As her eyes met the cold, sharp gaze of the grinning person in front of her.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh? Is that how you greet people now, Kanzaki Nao? You changed already after winning the Liar Game?" Yokoya said widening his sadistic smile.

"Yokoya-san, you know-"

"Wouldn't you let me come in first? Surely, you don't want talking like this while your neighbors hear our chatter?"

Nao became flustered at the idea and thought immediately of her manners. She fully opened the door, wide enough for Yokoya to come in easily. Yokoya came in nonchalantly while Nao stared at Yokoya as she started to close the door behind them. After she closed and locked the door, she immediately turned to Yokoya seeing his back to her. He's looking around her apartment.

Suddenly a thought came to her.

'What is he doing here? The Liar Game's finished. He doesn't want revenge, does he? Or is it…the Liar Game is yet to be finished entirely?'

Her thoughts stopped as Yokoya turned to her surprisingly and caught her gaze as she froze.

Yokoya suddenly laughed making Nao drop a sweat.

"Haha…Nao, Nao, Nao. After you won the Liar Game, you're still naïve as ever, letting in your previous foe without a doubt entirely. Don't tell me you depend on that man so much that you became weaker than before?"

Yokoya started to walk towards her and puller her wrist, pulling her forward until his mouth is near her ear. Nao closed her eyes. She remembered the man she always depended on and felt the urge to shout his name that second.

Yokoya caught on Nao's trembling, making him smirk at the action.

Nao can't take it anymore. She's afraid, she wants to go away from him but thinking again, she thought it's no use. Akiyama's face suddenly appeared again in her thoughts and regained her courage.

'I shouldn't be depending on Akiyama right now. I'm stronger than before, I can do this'

Before she could react, Yokoya giggled on her ear.

"Nao you're always been so easily fooled" He lifted his head from her side and laughed further in front of her.

Nao blushed in embarrassment at Yokoya's words. He was surprised as he was pushed suddenly by Nao.

"Are you toying with me!?" She said turning red in irritation.

Finally, Yokoya stopped laughing and now looked at Nao with the most sincere smile she had ever seen from Yokoya.

"Pardon for irritating you, Nao. This is not really the reason why I'm here"

Nao calmed down and looked at Yokoya seriously.

"Why then?"

"Ms. Kanzaki Nao, go out with me"

"W-what?" Nao was shocked beyond her being. 'Yokoya wanted to go out with her? why?'

"But Yokoya-san, aren't we already going out? We're always out because of the Liar Game"

Yokoya just giggled.

"I mean" Yokoya took her left hand and kissed it. "Go on a date with me" He smiled at her with pride.

From those simple words, Nao's thinking was unable to respond. She was speechless. It's the first time time someone asked her like this. She started to be embarrassed at the same time she blushed in front of him. Yokoya, the cold, sad person who always led Akiyama and her in their debt is now, sincere, careful and somehow warm like….

"So will you?"

Kanzaki snapped and thought Yokoya was still in front of her, looking her directly in the eye.

"Eh?...umm" Nao can't say a thing. 'Is Yokoya really like this?'

"Nao?"

"Yeah. Sure, why not?"

'What did I say!?' Nao was surprised from her own answer.

"Good" Yokoya smiled at her showing more teeth. "I'll see you then"

"Eh? What do you-"

"They'll explain it to you" he smiled, opening the door, revealing two women, the people from Liar Game.

One of the women spoke.

"Kanzaki Nao-sama, we are here to relay a message for you from the sponsors of the Liar Game"

"Sponsors? What do they want?" Nao suddenly felt terrified.

"Kanzaki Nao-sama" the woman on the right came forward and gave her a letter. " You are cordially invited as the special guest of the Liar Game's grand ball"

"Grand Ball?"

The lady on the left now spoke.

"Instructions about the Grand Ball are inside the letter. Please come accordingly"

After that, the women left the hallway and let themselves out of her apartment.

"What's this, Yokoya-san?"

Yokoya stared at her with his usual smile.

"All the winners of the Liar Game is given their last spoil before they go their separate destinies. This just happened now because of the exceptional final game that you portrayed, Nao"

"Ah…Yokoya-san, aren't you not part of the final game?"

Yokoya smiled, showing her the black letter like what Nao have.

"I was treated as a VIP" His smile gleamed more. "See you" He turned away and left.

Nao finally shuts her opened door from all the surprise visits of the LGT and her ex-foe Yokoya a while ago.

Now, her room again is as silent as her first morning. She leaned her back on her door. She reflects everything that happened earlier including Yokoya's sudden proposal of a date that made her blush on her cheeks.

She looked again at the letter she's holding.

'Grand ball, huh? If they're gonna invite the winners, then I'll see them again'

She smiled at the thought of meeting everyone again from foe to friends until he thought of her caring, genius ally.

"Akiyama-san…."


End file.
